


When it rains

by Sidod



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Phobias
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 19:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10793145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidod/pseuds/Sidod
Summary: Brosca fears the rain. Leliana makes her feel safe.





	When it rains

There was a lightning strike somewhere far away, and Brosca clenched her fists around her sleep roll as she heard the ensuing thunder. She tried to steady her breath as she heard the rain drumming on the roof of her tent, a never ending cascade of sound. It made her eyes water, made her breath catch in her throat. She stuck one of her feet out of the sleep roll to feel for her mabari, ever faithful, laying near the end of her bedding. She ran her foot through his coarse fur, and he let out a happy sound. She tried to focus on his soft breath over the pounding of the rain. 

On the other side of the tent, Leliana had set up a small table, where she sorted through papers in the light of a single candle. Brosca didn’t know what was written upon them, but she guessed they were stories, tales about their adventures that Leliana had written herself, or perhaps passages from the Chant of Light. Usually when she worked Brosca could hear her shuffling the papers, but tonight the only sound was that of the never ending rain. She lifted the sleep roll over her head, pressed it against her ears. Sometimes it was best to hear nothing.

She didn’t know how long she laid there, hands covering her ears and focusing solely on her deep breaths in, deep breaths out, when she felt someone pry the coverings off of her face. Leliana looked worried, always cared so much, and Brosca tried to give her a smile, before letting out a small gasp as the sound of thunder rolled past. Leliana grabbed one of her hands, holding it close to her chest.

“I am here,” She said, bringing Brosca’s hand to her lips and kissing the tips of her fingers. She gripped Brosca’s other hand, untwined it from where it had been clenched so tightly around the sleep roll, and gently encouraged Brosca into a sitting position. Looking into her eyes, Leliana said, “It’s going to be okay.”

Brosca let out a small sob. “I’ll never get used to this,” she said, clenching her eyes shut as thunder roared around them. The mabari let out a whimper.

Leliana pulled Brosca into a hug, wrapping her arms around the smaller woman and holding her close. Brosca pressed her face, wet with tears and sweat, into her chest. When she breathed in she smelled Leliana’s sweet scent, flowers and cinnamon. “’l will always be here for you,” Leliana whispered into her ear. Brosca looked back up into her face, and smiled the first genuine smile she'd had since the storm had begun.

“I love you,” she said, and Leliana leaned close, kissed her chastely on the lips, and Brosca laughed through her tears, for a moment forgetting the rain pounding the roof of her tent and the fear in her heart.

Outside, it was dark and wet and loud, but just for a moment, in a small tent somewhere in the Wilds, Brosca was warm and dry and loved.

**Author's Note:**

> I figured I might as well post something lol  
> written in an hour and probably horribly proofread and full of mistakes  
> i love lesbians


End file.
